Spray cans with a fluid under pressure are commonly used to spray paint, insect killer or any other common everyday substance. The spray is activated by depressing a nozzle to release an aerosol spray.
To facilitate the use of pressing the nozzle of such spray cans devices such as “Operating Handle for Aerosol Container”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,258 have been patented. This handle enables the nozzle to be pressed by the handle device by squeezing a trigger which is much more comfortable to use. This is very important if the repeated or prolonged use of these spray cans is required.
In some smoke detector testing applications, a sprayer can be filled with a smoke simulation material and when the nozzle is depressed a mist or cloud of smoke is emitted. The smoke, if directed at a smoke detection device will cause the smoke detector to activate. This enables the smoke detector to be checked for functionality. Most electronic switches for testing a residential smoke detector actually verify the battery in the detector will function. Smoke simulators actually verify functionality of the smoke detector.
Several devices have been proposed to facilitate the use of smoke generating spray cans. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,623 entitled “Delivery System For Smoke Detector Testing Spray Formulation” shows a prior art delivery system is provided for use with an aerosol dispenser for delivering a formulation adapted to emulate the effects of combustion products to an electronic smoke detector for verifying operation of the detector. The device includes a nozzle attachment made of a tube having a diameter between approximately one-half inch and three inches and a length of at least twelve inches between an inlet end and an outlet end; and mounting means attached near the inlet end for supporting the tube to an aerosol spray dispenser with the proximal inlet opening in proximity with and aligned with a spray nozzle of the dispenser. The tube may be a cylindrical tube extending generally radially from the mounting ring, which is adapted to make a friction fit or a snap fit with the aerosol dispenser. The preferred dimensions of the delivery tube for general purpose testing of smoke detectors is a diameter of approximately one inch, and a length of at least eighteen inches between the inlet end opening and the outlet end opening. Still another benefit derived from the prior art delivery system was using an extension pole that has an actuating mechanism at the proximal end held by the user for remotely actuating the dispenser mounted to the distal end by means of a linkage extending along the pole. When such an extension device is used for bringing the dispenser into proximity to a ceiling mounted smoke detector, it is often difficult for the user to see in what direction the spray nozzle of the dispenser is pointing. This difficulty often results unnecessary waste of the test formulation before the detector is activated. This problem is largely overcome by fitting the dispenser with the delivery system which is plainly visible at heights of 20 or 30 feet so that the user can easily aim the discharge of the dispenser at the desired target.
This prior art device has several obvious disadvantages not the least of which is the elongated nozzle tube causes sprayed material to be wasted resulting in a costly expense as more spray cans are required. Secondarily, the use of an extension pole with a mechanical actuation linkage device is awkward to control and push or pull while trying to direct the spray.
These and other technical deficiencies are solved by the present invention which discloses a unique assembly that remotely can automatically activate a spray can nozzle for any number of purposes including a smoke detector tester, spraying wasps nests or even painting hard to reach places.